A recommendation from a friend to listen to a song, or to see a movie, can be an effective way for a person to discover new songs and movies. However, a person is not likely to receive recommendations from friends on a continuous basis. For instance, people may miss out listening to songs that their friends already listen to and enjoy simply because they do not discuss music with their friends on a consistent basis. Similarly, a person may want to watch a particular movie, but would like to know whether any friends have already watched and enjoyed the movie. Knowledge that a friend has watched and enjoyed the movie may assist the person in reaching a decision to watch the movie. Alternately, information that a friend has watched but disliked the movie may dissuade the person from watching the movie.